happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Hunted". Plot (As everyone is trapped by the caveguins, back on Club Penguin Island at Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Oh yeah baby. The electric gun is now mine. I will make everything cold and less warm in my future island since there are no more penguins living here. Yes! They're finally gone at last. (In the main spot of the prehistory times, a raptor was checking on the Time Trekker until he press the button to teleport it to Club Penguin Island) *Raptor #1: Oops. *Raptor #2: What are you doing? (The Time Trekker teleported to Club Penguin Island on Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Wow. What's this? A Time Trekker? Awesome. Time to have the fun around! *get on with Klutzy and Klepto* Now start this thing. *he start the Time Trekker and ride all over the island* NO MORE PENGUINS! (Back in the Prehistory Times, Sven was sneaking to Zorry's volcano) *Sven: Uh oh. *Zorry: *feel the light* Ah. What can i do with the caveguins? *Raptor #1: Hey Zorry. *Zorry: You two again? *Raptor #2: There was a mystery device on the island. He press it and it disappears. *Zorry: What? You're going to make me some lunch! Get me some penguins and bring it to me! *Raptor #1: Ou. Yes sir. *Raptor #2: We're off to go. *Zorry: Do it. If you fail, i will eat you all for dinner. *Raptor #1: Yikes! We're going. *Raptor #2: Fine. *Sven: Oh no. *fly off* (At the Caveguin Village) *Mumble: Oh my, they must have eaten all of the meat there. *Caveguin #1: *hit Mumble's net* OOH OOH OOH! *Mumble: Sorry. *Bambadee: So, are we going to have water? *Caveguin #2: AH OOGA OOGA OOGA! *Bambadee: Okay. *Lovelace: What is wrong with this island. Who's job is to capture us? *Caveguin Leader: Me. I send my hunters to capture you all. I see present things around the island. *Gary: Huh? Was there a Beta Test Party before? *Rookie: Yes. But that was years ago. *Gary: Oh, i don't want to be a chicken. (The fire is set up) *Caveguin #3: Now we can have camp. *Caveguins: OOGA! OOGA! OOGA! *Rookie: Yokes! This is a terrible hunting spot. *Ramón: Oh no. One bit of krill kill the smell. *Raul: I don't want to get burned. *Rinaldo: This is the Wild Life. *Caveguin Leader: Now, food is served! Bring me a unroasted chicken. *Caveguin Guard #1: Yes sir. *roast the chicken to the fire* *Caveguin Guard #2: Add in salt. *Atticus: Didn't salt used to exist back then? *Seymour: Yes. So does the present time. *Caveguin Leader: This thing is now a food everyone. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Oh boy, i do not want to get burned. *Lovelace: I'm hungry. What's for breakfast? *Nestor: Um.......Sesame Chicken? *Lovelace: No. We already have that yesterday. *Lombardo: Um....fish? *Lovelace: No. Chicken! Sven have a fear of cooked animals. *Rookie: Doesn't look like dinner to me. *Dinoy: Gosh! When will this show ever gonna stop? *Fary: I hate being like this. *Magda: So Dinoy, thanks a lot. *Dinoy: There's nothing that we can do about it. *Fary: Oh really? How come? *Dinoy: Those motherflockers will be eaten by me. *Magda: Yeah, i hate seeing a chicken being burned. (Back on Club Penguin Island, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto are riding on the Time Trekker, jumping on the snowpiles and moving all the way to the Ski Hill) *Herbert: Come on, all the way. Please make it to the top. *he make it to the Ski Hill* There. Now slide. *slide all the way down* YEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *land on the lighthouse* Ow. Oops. *Klutzy: *dizzy* *Herbert: I have to fix it, let's go back to the mountain lab. Right Klepto? *Klepto: *agrees* *Herbert: Good boy. Now we can go. *move the Time Trekker to his mountain lab* (Back in the prehistory times, two raptors sneaked in to spy on the penguins) *Raptor #1: Groovy. This is the jackpot. *Raptor #2: It's all mine. All of the caveguin is now mine. *Raptor #1: I want to kill Dinoy so hard so he can imagine that losing a friend is right. *Raptor #2: Ah ha. We should scare them off. *Raptor #1: Wait, i see what they're doing. (The caveguins set up a pack of carrots and burn them to the fireplace) *Caveguins: HOO HOO HOO HOO! *Gary: Carrots? *Rookie: Why are they doing this to us? *Bambadee: This is going to be great. Right Mumble? *Mumble: I don't know. We're hunted at the moment. (Two raptors appear, scaring off the caveguins) *Rookie: RAPTORS! (The raptors fight againist a few caveguins) *Dinoy: No. The raptors are here. Zorry have them on their side, what are we gonna do? *Magda: *run to the raptors* Not on my watch. *hit the two raptors* *Raptor #1: Arrggg! *Raptor #2: I hate it! *Magda: Yeah! (The caveguins continue to fight againist the raptors) *Caveguin Leader: Go go go! (The raptors hit the caveguins with their tail) *Mumble: We can't just sit there. We have to fight. *Bambadee: Don't worry, i will get you out. *release a few penguins out* *Rinaldo: Oh boy, this is going to be crazy. *Ramón: Run! (The raptors claw againist most caveguins) *Caveguin #1: Ow. *Caveguin #2: That gotta hurt. *Raptor #1: Now here's this. *claw him* *Caveguin #1: Ow! *Caveguin #2: Run! *Raptor #2: Hey! Come back! (Dinoy, Magda and Fary were watching everyone getting attacked by the raptors) *Dinoy: We can't just stand there. We have to stop them. *Magda: Dinoy, go! *Fary: Yeah my man, get rid of those loser dinos. *Dinoy: *run to the raptors and fight them* *Caveguin Leader: DINOY NO! *Dinoy: Everyone, find a safe place to hide. *Caveguin Leader: Find. You will have to defeat them off. *Dinoy: *roars* *Raptor #1: Oi! *Raptor #2: Run run run. *Atticus: Yeah! Out of the way. (A black triceratops arrive, tipping Dinoy off) *Dinoy: Ahhhh. *Fary: Oh no. He's back. *Magda: Zino. *Zino: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Magda. *Madga: Zino, what are you doing? *Zino: Long time no see. *Madga: What do you want now? *Zino: You'll see. It been days since our last fight. *Dinoy: Hey. You leave her off. *Fary: Yeah. Leave us alone. *Raptor #1: Zino, what are we gonna do? *Zino: Leave. *Raptor #2: Right. Let's get out of here brother. *Raptor #1: Yes sir. *Mumble: Hey! Come back here. *Bambadee: Well, we tried. *Zino: Ha ha ha. Those raptors won't listen to you. *Mumble: What? Do they look old like Noah? *Noah: Who cares. Now run! (Mumble runs as Bambadee holds Noah to run) *Dinoy: Follow them guys. *Fary: Aye ya ya! *Zino: Come back here! *chases them* *Magda: Hey, he's following us. *Fary: Oh no. Stranger Danger. *Bambadee: Keep moving! *Zino: *break the rock to make traps* *Mumble: Slide! *slide with Bambadee and Noah* *Noah: Woah! *Bambadee: Oh yes. *Zino: No! *Fary: Yes. I'll follow them. *Sven: *looking at the raptors searching for the penguins* Oh no. (With the krills, they saw the mess that caused the problem) *Will: What is this? *Bill: We're alway slow like snails. *Will: Turtles and tortoises too. We have to keep on going. *Bill: Right. Ahoy away! *Will: Happy Jungle Search Day my man. (Back with the dinosaurs) *Zino: No! No! This is all your fault *Dinoy: Us? You can't blame on us. *Zino: Oh really? I hope the raptors can eat you off. I'm warning Zorry about this. *Dinoy: Yeah. Tell him that i let the penguins go. You'll see about that. *Zino: Next time, i'll get you. *leaves* *Magda: What a core. He will never learn. *Dinoy: How are we going to pass by? (In the valley, everyone is safe) *Caveguin Leader: Everyone, i'm sorry for hunting you down. We were trying to keep you safe from Zorry. *Lovelace: Zorry? He's gonna pay for everything. He ruined people lives and homes. *Terry: We have to get out of here and what are we gonna do? *Caveguin Leader: We will be safe. *Mumble: Hey guys, we made it. *Gloria: Mumble. *Fary: Yep. I came too as well. *Erik: Him also? *Mumble: Yes. *Bambadee: Everyone, Noah is saved. *Jet Pack Guy: Good. *Rookie: Oh my. *Sven: Everybody! The raptors heading towards us. *Noah: Raptors, we gotta move quick. *Caveguin Leader: Everyone follow me. *Bo: Those bird-like dinosaurs won't chase us this time. *Atticus: Yes. They can't tell us what to do. *Gary: This way kids. *Atticus: Sure Gary, my friend. *Gary: Friend? Thank you. *Auny Arctic: We want everyone safe. Not injured. *Fary: Ok. I can lead whatever i want. *Edwin: This is going to get salty. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 6) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions